Prisoner
by IlikeSTRANGEpairings
Summary: Tired of being trapped in her base Elita makes a bold 'escape' to see Cybertron, and a chance meeting in town leads to the biggest adventure of her life. MegatronxElita
1. Prolouge

_I probably should have written this _BEFORE 'C_age', but I sorta didn't have any idea how I would write this, whereas 'Cage' was practically already written, so now that I've had time to think about it, this is the prequel. Takes place just before the initial departure of the Nemesis and the Arc. Megatron/Elita._

---

**Prisoner**

Elita One glanced around the hall, no one was around. With any luck at all she would be able to convince Optimus and his team to let the femmes join them on the Arc, but in case she did there was one last thing she wanted to do before leaving her home world.

_See it._

For as long as she could remember she was not allowed out of the base, always stuck watching monitors, never out helping. She hadn't seen Cybertron since she was created by Alpha Trion. So tonight she planned to sneak out, and do a little exploring. With a push of a button Elita opened the window and walked over, ready to climb out, when the door on the end of the hall opened.

"Elita?" Optimus asked. "What are you doing?"

The pink femme smiled and quickly came up with a lie, "Just opening the window for a little air, its sort of stuffy in here. What are you doing?" She asked hopefully.

"Passing through." He replied, "I was on my way to see Prowl, to make sure I had the plans for departure tomorrow correct."

"Oh." She sighed, the hopeful glint in her optics died out. Why did she continue to think he was looking for her when time and again it turned out he was doing military business?

"Is something wrong?" The leader of the Autobots asked.

She shook her head, "No, I was just wondering…" she hesitated a moment trying to come up with an excuse for her behavior, "Um, about my proposal…?"

"Proposal?" he gave a thoughtful look, "Oh, right. You wanted to join the Arc team."

The femme nodded "And?"

Optimus shook his head "I don't know…It's going to be pretty dangerous, you should talk to Alpha Trion first."

"Right." She sighed again. Alpha Trion would never let her, it was too risky, if she got captured, her powers would most certainly be abused by the Decepticon overlord, and the Autobots would no doubt be obliterated.

Optimus walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "If it's any consolation, I'll…miss you."

No he wouldn't, he hardly knew her. They were supposed to be equals, one day mates, but they never got to talk or be around each other. Optimus was always fighting Megatron, and Elita was trapped in the base.

_Not for long_. She reminded herself.

"I know." She lied wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She waited for him to put his arms around her as well, but he didn't seem to understand what was happening, and she was about to let go when he finally did return her hug, but it was a short embrace, like you would give a friend, not the romantic lover's hug they were suppose to have.

"I have to go." He said, "Prowl's waiting."

"I'm sure, good night Optimus." She said waving to him as he exited the other end of the hall.

"Good night Elita."He answered, the door shut just as he finished and he was gone.

Not wasting anytime, Elita went back over the window and climbed out quick in case someone else walked in while she was 'escaping'. She giggled and her spark pulsed with thrill. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this! She'd be in so much trouble if she got caught!

_And that's what makes it so exciting!_ She thought to herself as she transformed and disappeared into the distance.

Within minutes she was in reach of the city and transformed again, she removed her Autobot insignia and moved into a crowd of neutrals. None knew the face of Elita One in this town, only those who worked with her personally and the most Elite Decepticons knew what she looked like, and they all had better things to do than wander a city this night, so the chance of being recognized were slim to nil.

The wonders of the city amazed her. She wandered the main street up and down, first window shopping, and then returning to take a look inside each shop individually. Nobody knew her! Nobody rushed her this way and that trying to protect her from whatever dangers there _might_ be lurking around. In fact, she got a huge thrill from a Mech who tied to mug her, but ended up getting his aft kicked, and running off disappointedly after finding out she didn't have anything on her anyway.

She entered an energon bar, one of the extremely few left still open. As she entered one of the mechs shouted the corner of the room that he was buying drinks for _everyone_. A cheer went up, she joined it with a laugh. _This is so exciting!_

A bartender approached her with a cube of energon from the mech who treated everyone with a round. Elita took it with a smile and a thank you, and sipped it politely. She gagged a little bit, the femme was used to higher quality energon, but the difference made her take another sip, and another. It was fascinating how the energon was horrible and wonderful at the same time.

A mech came over and started talking to her. His vocals were slurred and he repeated his introduction five times before he passed out on them floor. The femme had never seen anyone overcharged before, the Autobots she associated with either didn't drink or did a good job at telling themselves when enough was enough.

Another mech appeared, this one also overcharged, but not as sweet. He introduced himself and asked for her name, she provided a fake one, and he started _flirting_ with her. Now not to say this was a bad thing, she just wasn't expecting it, she was created for Optimus but the Autobot leader hadn't shown as much interest in Elita as long as she knew him as this mech did in five minutes. However, his hands started to wander and she got uncomfortable. Politely telling him to back off she found him shouting at her in a moment.

Before she could come to her own defense another mech jumped up to it and within mere seconds a fist went flying, and like a falling domino knocking down all the others, the whole bar erupted into a brawl. Elita quickly finished the cube the stranger in the corner of the bar, and exited the tavern hastily.

Outside the pub, Elita leaned against the building and sighed. It was so amazing out her she couldn't believe that no one would let her out of the base. Even the bar fight was worth sneaking out for. She sighed again; the first pang of loneliness swept through her, the mech who had been flirting with her had given her a taste of what she was not getting from Optimus. Another sweep went through her as she thought about how much attention she had been receiving from the mechs and femmes she had met tonight who had thought of her as nothing more than a first time customer. She felt truly accepted for the first time, and that made the loneliness she felt intensify. The tavern door opened as someone else left the brawl. A figure Elita thought she recognized.

_No way…_ She thought, _I didn't take him as the type_…

The mech turned into an alley, disbelieving she turned to follow him, to confirm or disprove what she thought she had seen. Her steps where swift and silent, and she peeked around the corner, the mech was leaning casually against the wall like she had been outside the bar, but he was in shadows, she couldn't see his face.

It must have been the high grade she'd had in the bar that forced her to walk into view, or maybe it was just another undying need for a thrill. But Elita was too curious to stop herself. Was that _really _Megatron, leader of the Decepticons?

His optics which had been switched of, on-lined as she approached and the hint of recognition that flashed through them made her regret coming forward. "Hey, I know you…" his voice was slightly slurred, meaning he was only mildly intoxicated, "You're…your name is, Alica-"

"Elita." She corrected, "Elita One"

Megatron stood up straighter with a chuckle that made Elita shiver, "That's right, Prime's girl."

"_Prime's girl"?_ Her thoughts repeated _Is that all I am to everyone, just "Prime's girl"? _

Megatron stepped away from the wall and began to approach. She backed away instinctively, but this only made him laugh so she advanced to meet him bravely.

They stood only a few feet from each other, the shouting from the bar fight quieted down and music was audible. In the dim illumination from the lights of the ally, Elita got her first good look at Megatron, and he her. They'd never met in person before, and Elita couldn't help but think that when Megatron's face wasn't twisted in anger, like it was in the combat clips she had seen from monitors of battles, the Decepticon lord was quite handsome.

Megatron had a half smirk on his face, "So…What are you doing out here alone?" he asked, but then took a glance around, "Or is Prime with you?"

She should have told him yes, lied, said that Optimus was waiting for her in a shop a few buildings away, but no. She simply shook her head.

Megatron laughed, it sounded friendly which put the leader of the Female Autobots on her guard, but at the same time eased her nerves. Her spark tightened for some reason and she did not make an intake for several seconds, until Megatron stopped laughing, "So you're out here. All alone. With no weapon?" He chuckled.

Elita tensed, "I didn't think it would be necessary to bring one when I snuck out." Too late the pink femme realized her mistake. Megatron was already laughing again.

"_And_ no one knows you're out here!" he laughed, "You like it dangerous don't you? Just about anyone could take you right off the streets and you would never see you _dear_ Prime again!"

She didn't like what he was implying and decided that now would be a good time to leave, while he was busy making fun of her. She turned around and walked about five steps before Megatron suddenly called out her name, and she foolishly turned around.

He held out a hand and from a hidden compartment a dagger appeared in his fingers. The dagger flew gently towards her and she caught it with no small amount of confusion. She stared at it as Megatron came up to her. "That was my father's dagger," He said, "and I'm going to want it back someday, so take care of it until I come and get it."

She blinked, trying to understand what he meant, then it dawned on her, "No," she said handing it back to him, "I can't take this."

"You need a weapon." Megatron told her with a slight growl, "Especially in _this_ town. If it makes you feel better you can give me something in return."

She pushed the dagger closer to him, "I don't have anything to give." She insisted.

"Sure you do." The Decepticon replied not taking his father's knife.

"And what do you think that is?" she said trying to think of something herself, but coming up empty handed.

"A kiss."

The look on her face made him laugh again, a good-sparked laugh that made him seem like a friendly giant rather than a violent tyrant. "What's wrong? It's just a kiss." He asked.

Elita shook herself out of her shock, "N-nothing." She answered and leaned on the tips of her pedes to reach his face so she could plant her lips on his for a brief moment. Unfortunately as she turned away again, dagger in hand, this wasn't what Megatron had in mind at all. His black hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn around. He leaned down pushing his mouth on top of hers before she could even squeak a protest.

He kissed her…and kissed her.

Elita's optics widened in shock at how pleasant it was. She'd never experienced such a kiss. Her knees trembled and threatened to drop out from under her. Megatron wiggled his glossa into her mouth and explored it, painstakingly slow and darkly amused at her reaction. He moved back out, stroking her face gently with a black finger and kissed her again, a quick kiss this time that made her mouth lonely when he left.

He stood back, "Yes," he said licking his lips and savoring her taste, "That'll do plenty."

The dagger dropped to the ground as Elita stood dumbfounded putting her fingers to her lips which now felt swollen and assaulted. Megatron chuckled at her and picked up his knife placing it in her hands again. Fire erupted within Elita that burned in her core, and an ice cold loneliness filled her spark.

Optimus never kissed her like that. He _never_ kissed her…

Megatron waved a hand in front of her face. "Cybertron to Elita One! This is the _real_ world calling!" he snapped his fingers trying to get her attention, a sad whimper escaped her vocals and she leaned into him suddenly burying her face in his chest. "Wh-what's wrong? Hey!"

Elita began muttering about being lonely, never getting such attention, always being left to watch and never getting to help. Megatron blinked, not at all sure what was happening, but slowly put his arms around the slender femme and drawing her closer to him, trying to be comforting.

She trembled in his arms for a few minutes before pushing herself away, quietly apologizing for her behavior, Megatron cocked his head, then took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Elita made no protest, and enjoyed the long kiss he gave her, craving it to never end. But then he drew away and patted her shoulder, he moved past, ready to leave.

_No_. He couldn't leave. She didn't want him to. _I need you_, she thought.

"Megatron!" she shouted. He turned around, and waited for her to spill out what she wanted, she stood there dumbly for a moment trying to come up with a reason to make him stay.

The dagger!

She waved it in the air for a moment, "You said you wanted a kiss for this!" she declared, "And you took three!"

Megatron smirked as he headed back towards her, "Are you saying you feel like you got the short end of the deal?" he asked grabbing her chin and pulling her face upward not too harshly.

His optics sparkled with hunger as she looked into them. But not a hunger she was accustom to, power was not what he craved. It was her. The overlord gazed at the femme like she was a meal.

"Yes." She insisted boldly, unafraid of his hunger.

Megatron chuckled and with his free hand tapped the insignia on his chest "Decepticon." He stated nonchalantly, "What are you going to do about it?"

She didn't hesitate, and was on her toes, lips against his, glossa slipping into his mouth, the moment he finished speaking.

Elita had stood dumbly during their first kisses, now she fought his glossa with hers. Unfamiliar sensations tickled her body everywhere, she wanted to get closer, but Megatron broke away for a moment. "You… have no… _idea_… what you just started." he panted chuckling; grabbing her shoulders with a wickedly playful smirk "I hope you know I won't be gentle."

She was about to question what he meant by 'gentle' when he kissed her again, harder than ever before, and stared to push her backward, surprised by his ferocity she dropped the dagger again and it fell to the ground with a clatter. To keep from falling she backed up, keeping perfect synchronization with his steps until her back hit the wall. Still he pushed her, his glossa probing deeper and deeper into her mouth.

His hands slipped down from her shoulders, caressing their way down to her hips where he paused a moment. His lips left her mouth and moved to her neck. The contact fired up a sensation within her that made her cry out in both surprise and pleasure. His hand stroked one of her legs, and then gently lifted it to his hips. She caught the hint and wrapped her legs and arms around him.

Casual lust and desperate desire fueled them, and in the darkness of the alley, anyone passing would have taken no more notice of the two opposing leaders then they would have a whore and a pimp.

A mechanical sound was heard between them at crotch level, as Megatron opened his codpiece.

"Whoa…" Elita groaned as Megatron continued to run kisses up and down her body, "…Wh-what're you doing…?"

"Something wrong?" Megatron asked, then his optics lit up with realization "Is…is this your first time?"

"For what?" She replied with clueless expression.

Megatron grunted, "That answers that question." He mumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…we can stop here if you-"

"No!" Elita begged, "Don't stop! Please!"

"As you wish my dear." His hands went between her legs, surprised she yelped and tried to close them.

"Stop that!" Megatron demanded with a lustful snarl.

"I… I can't…" She whimpered.

"Then we won't." He growled starting to push her away. She pulled closer again, begging him no; she wanted it, "Then…Allow me to…" The silver Decepticon made a noise that was a mix between a purr and a growl.

He went back to work at whatever it was he was doing between her legs and Elita could only squeak out awkward giggles at how silly this felt. Then, at last, a mechanical sound similar to the one from earlier was heard as her port opened.

"Now…Just relax…" The Decepticon leader cooed.

"…Yes…yes…" The femme purred. "Relax…Oh, Megatron…" she nipped at his neck as he approached for another kiss.

"Say it again," he demanded.

"What?" she asked.

"My name." he growled, "Say it…Scream it. I _like _that."

Megatron was becoming a beast, his words coming out in snarls and barks. Elita didn't know why, but she liked it. The pink Autobot felt like she was taming a monster like this. "Megatron…Megatron." Something was shoved inside her, a cable of some kind, "Whoa! Me-Megat-tron! Mega…Megatron!

Electricity sparked between them at their pelvis' and energy passed back and forth in waves as Megatron rocked forward, both pushing himself further in and shoving her harder into the wall, and though there was no gap between them, and Elita felt like she was going to be crushed between Megatron and the wall, all she wanted was to get closer.

She cried out, scratching at his back it pleasure, begging…_screaming_ for more. Armor around their chests slid away revealing their sparks. Elita blinked in confusion of what this meant when Megatron rocked into her once again, and it came to her.

A spark bond.

The most pleasurable thing in all of Cybertronian courtship. But also the most dangerous, for it connected you eternally to the one you bonded with. She was about to protest when she noted a barrier around Megatron's spark. She relaxed, that shield would prevent an actual bond, but not deny them the pleasure, apparently the silver Decepticon had planned to get a femme to make love with this night, but having his rival's consort had been a pleasant surprise.

For both of them.

Megatron pushed his chest forward and with a bright flash of electricity, their sparks met. Seconds faded into eternity and for most of that eternity, the femme didn't know who Megatron and Elita One were. They were names, who would part, and probably never meet again. The mech and femme sharing this pleasure were nameless and would clasp each other forever.

But forever wasn't long enough.

Sooner then she would have liked, the femme was Elita One again, and the mech she was holding was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. The silver robot cradled her close, possessively, wanting to never let her go, and never let anyone else touch, or even look at her. In his post sexual heat, all he could think was that for now, she was his and his alone.

And part of Elita wanted it to stay like that. She blinked a couple of times, sometime during their ecstasy they had slid to the ground; the paved street was wet with lubricant, and the air smelled like burning metal. She felt different suddenly, though the barrier had averted a bond from forming, she couldn't help but feel a piece of Megatron had been left within her.

"That…was amazing." It was all she could think to say.

"Indeed my dear." He purred. That was the second time he had called her that. Was he trying to be a gentleman? He stretched and put his arms around her shoulder, "How long were you planning on staying out?" he asked.

"All night." She answered turning to kiss him.

Megatron returned the kiss in earnest, but pulled back again, "Then you should go, I don't know where you came from, but it's a sure thing that you won't make it back before morning if you don't leave now."

She jolted upright. How much time had passed!? She checked her internal clock and panicked at the time. "I have to go!"

"Wait." Megatron said standing up and tossing her something, "You still need a weapon."

It was his dagger, she'd dropped it earlier. The femme nodded and slipped it into her own weapon storage, "Thank you!" she said and rushed down the alley, finding that closer to morning the streets were more crowded.

"Take care of it!" Megatron shouted behind her, "I'm going to come back for it!"

She didn't hear him as she transformed and drove off.

--

Elita One had just returned to the base, and slipped into her private quarters when morning dawned. She had time to wash herself clean of the smell of lubricant, and flop into her recharge berth for a while.

She dreamed of Megatron.

Her rest was brief, and at the usual time Alpha Trion came to wake her, "The _Arc_ will be leaving soon. You should say good bye."

"Right…" She answered exhaustedly.

She stretched her aching body, and realized something. She still felt like Megatron was with her. She grew worried that perhaps others would feel the presence of Megatron in her, but as she wandered the base nobody treated her any different. Was she just imagining it?

Elita was beginning to relax and feel good when she turned a corner and bumped into Optimus.

"Oh! Whoops, I'm so sorry." Optimus said.

Elita looked him in the optics and was about to say it was alright, she was at fault when a flash of Megatron, and their night of passion flashed through her optics and for the first time she realized what a horrible thing she had done. She couldn't look at Optimus, a shot of guilt sliced through her.

How could she do such a thing!? Make love with his worst enemy? She felt ashamed and simply said "It's alright" before taking off.

At the launch site guilt and shame ripped her apart when even as she shouted her good byes she felt Megatron. Then the explosions started. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran up to him "Optimus! Wait, I want to go with you!" The femme begged.

_I have to tell him everything._

"No, Elita!" he exclaimed, "It's too dangerous!"

She was about to protest when another explosion rocked the ground and she fell backward. Chromia caught her, and pulled her away, when the smoke cleared Elita saw that Optimus had gotten on the _Arc_, and the Decepticon ship the _Nemesis_ had already launched. The _Arc_ followed.

As the two vessels raced towards the edge of the universe Elita's spark followed them. But whether it followed Optimus and the _Arc_ or Megatron and the _Nemesis_, the pink Autobot could not tell.

_TBC_

_I decided I kinda want this one to be a multi-chapter because of what else happens in "Cage". Keep reading and please don't kill or flame me! And the barrier mentioned earlier works like a condom, I read something like it in another fic, but I can't remember the title or Author of it._


	2. Secret

_Well, looks like I did make it to chapter two, go me! Well I have this planned to be a multi-dimensional fic, meaning some chapters will be from Elita's point of view, and other, from those around her, Megatron, and even Optimus at some point. I hope you all enjoy._

---

**Prisoner**

**Chapter 2: Secret**

The Autobot base had gotten exceedingly quite with the absence of so many of their soldiers. The best that the Autobot Army had to offer had been taken on the _Arc_ hoping to match the Decepticons' strength. The place seemed lonely, but never boring, there was a constant alert for raids from the Decepticons still on Cybertron, and there had been a few casualties. Their senior medicleft on Cybertron had been killed, along with his team, leaving the Autobot resistance crippled, and their medical staff composed of a few femmes with basic training for simple injuries or illness.

Nothing like what was happening to Elita.

At first she had simply that she had a heavy spark, torn between to mechs, not knowing which one truly meant more to her. But the constant companion of Megatron's presence within her made her worry, along with her sudden need for extra energon then she was used to consuming. She snuck into the medical bay and slipped back out with an archive, glancing through it, hoping to find out what was wrong with her.

The Cybertronian test showed nothing of her symptoms, and she thought perhaps it was her imagination. The femme kept the archive anyway, in case something else came up to hint at her being sick.

It did.

Almost a week after she took the archive from the medical bay she found the need to look through it again. She's been vomiting every morning for three days. In the privacy of her quarters she looked up the vomiting symptom, and eliminated possibility after possibility by examining her body, until she got to a particular condition which required her to look at her spark.

In front of the mirror, she opened up her chest-plates to examine the jewel within. And almost shrieked in surprise. There, attached to her spark, was another, smaller one. Even as she stared at it she couldn't believe her optics.

A sparkling.

The first thing she became consciously aware of was a sweep of love for the tiny thing she was carrying. The second a shocking realization that this was Megatron's child…the barrier he had worn must have been broken and he had been unaware of the fact. A weak bond had formed, weak, but still strong enough to create a sparkling. Finally a stab of shame and guilt at her folly sliced through her.

She was an Autobot carrying the offspring of her consort's worse enemy.

A traitor.

Terrified Elita looked through the archive, trying to find something she could do, but her only options were to either spark the child, or terminate. An image of the tiny spark she had within her flash before her optics. She couldn't terminate the helpless little thing. No mother should be able to do such a thing. She had to keep it.

She had to hide it.

The pink femme read the chapter on sparking in the archive carefully. She would have this spark within her for sometime before it was ready to be moved from her, and there were several symptoms she would have to hide, but thankfully, there was no one with enough medical knowledge to recognize anything as more than a simple virus she could handle on her own.

Day after day Elita examined her sparkling in the mirror. Each day the spark became a little brighter, a little bigger, and one day she saw her energon storage was being tapped into the create a simple frame around the spark.

Unbeknownst to her, or anyone, a small robot wearing the insignia of the opposing army snuck through the base, recording images around it, and sending it back to its comrades, an attack was planned for when contract with their leader was at last made. It stopped at her quarters, and slowly slid the door open. The little Decepticon filmed Elita examining her sparkling and speaking gently to it.

"What will I name you?" she asked it. "Will you be a mech or a femme?" as she whispered she had a hand in her chest, gently stroking the slowly forming child.

The con zoomed in on the image, to be sure that the sparkling with Elita One would be seen by Shockwave, whom he was to send his findings to. Without shutting the door, the con leapt out and as silently as it came, left.

Elita closed her armor around the sparkly protectively as she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and almost panicked when she saw that her door had been open. "Elita?" a voice called.

"Y-yes Chromia?" She replied standing up and walking over to her.

"I…thought I heard you talking to someone. Is everything alright?" The blue femme asked.

Elita nodded, and pointed to her audios, "Private call. Everything's fine."

Chromia smiled, "Good, you've been acting might strange lately. There's been a rumor that you've gone insane out in the cities."

Elita laughed, "Well I can assure you, no such thing has happened yet."

Chromia laughed with her, and stood up, "Come on, the girls and I want to show you something."

Elita followed. The 'something' was a plan to get back at the Decepticons for all their raids. "We tried to talk Alpha Trion and Beta into letting you come," Firestar told her, Elita's spark pulsed with excitement. "but they said it was dangerous enough as it is." It dropped again.

"We're sorry my lady." Moonracer said, "We really wish you could join us."

"Me too." Elita sighed sadly.

After a few minutes of discussion Elita left, no longer being needed.

--

Left on Cybertron to guard it until Megatron's return, Shockwave supervised all Decepticon activity, and waited for his leader to make contact, and give them any orders. He was making another report, hoping that it would reach Megatron, sure that the only reason their leader hadn't replied was because none of his reports had made it to him, when a small spy unit arrived claming it had something 'juicy'

Shockwave watched the recording listening with half-interest to the spy's commentary.

"Here this is it!" He exclaimed suddenly, "This is what I was talking about!"

Shockwave looked up, his single yellow optic blinking as he watched an image of Elita One, leader of the female Autobots, Optimus Prime's counterpart, appeared on screen. "Interesting," he muttered to himself adding this information to his report, "_very _interesting…"

The screen zoomed in on Elita and the secret she was carrying…

_TBC_

_I'm already working on the next chapter. Man, am I on a roll! Please remember to review._


	3. Plan

_Chapter three, I didn't think I would even _get_ this far! Thank you all for you're support. Also I'm taking a little creative license in this chapter so it fits in with the story, rather than completely following the episode it's based around. Hope no one minds too terribly._

--

**Prisoner**

**Chapter 3: Plan**

_Four million years later._

Megatron was enraged at his defeat by the Autobots. Anger dogged his steps and if any Decepticon liked life they stayed far from him. He stalked around their underwater base, made for both the ruins of the _Nemesis_, and spare scarp they had collected from this vile planet, waiting for anything to take his frustration out on.

He made his way to the main computer. Bored, he thought perhaps he should check the reports from Shockwave. With four million years of news that was old anyway it was easy for the Decepticon leader to lose interest, and he simply scrolled through them, barely even skimming their content, when something caught his optics. Megatron read the report several times trying to make sense of it.

"It can't be…" the tyrant muttered to himself, "Can it?"

A wicked grin spread across his features, it was time for him to go back to Cybertron.

---

Elita had given spark to her child not long after Shockwave had filed his report of her pregnancy. It had been a femme, and Elita had longed to keep her, but then she would have to explain her. The first plan had been to take her to the city and leave her with a family, but when she had reached the Cybertronian town, she couldn't bring herself to leave her child.

So instead she brought her back into the base, and being caught climbing back in the window by Beta, she explained a story she weaved about seeing the youngling from a distance and climbing out to rescue to poor abandoned thing. Immediately Beta asked to see it.

Hesitantly, Elita handed her sparkling over to the other femme who smiled at the small child. "She's beautiful." She said, her voice full of love "What kind of femme would just give you up?"

The words hurt had Elita, knowing full well what kind of things could make her mother give her up. Beta adopted her child, raised her with her mate Alpha Trion, and Elita watched her youngling, given the name 'Arcee' by her adopted parents, grow up from afar.

Elita would watch her with kind optics, and look away when Arcee's met hers. When she was old enough it was discovered that the femme could read both Autobot script and Decepticon code, a result of having a parent of both factions, reminding Elita of the forbidden and shameful circumstances of which her youngling had been created.

But at last Arcee was full grown and becoming quite an Autobot. Of course she had Elita's grace and gentleness, with not too much of Megatron's temper, and his strength and military aptitude. She had grown well, Elita was proud of her, but Arcee would never know it.

A full attack by the Decepticons was never expected, and Elita's capture put many in a panic.

Elita herself was excited by it.

Megatron was there. And the knowledge of his proximity put him ahead of Optimus in her spark, far ahead. Perhaps if she could talk to Megatron, she could tell him about their child, maybe…She stopped herself from thinking anything to ridiculously romantic.

This was Megatron after all.

Still thinking about him she shifted in her bounds trying to open her weapons storage to get the dagger he had given her eons ago. He'd said he wanted it back, and now would be the perfect time to return it to him, if she ever got the chance. Decepticons came in and out of her holding area, some she recognized some she didn't. She waited for Megatron…he didn't come, and he didn't come…

With a heavy spark she still waited.

--

Megatron bided his time, waiting for a time when he could be alone with his prisoner, with out the risk of being walked in on by one of his men. Seeing how lonely Elita had claimed to be then night they had come together, he severely doubted that Prime would have taken his mate and gotten her with spark before the launch of the _Arc_, leaving the father of Elita's sparkling to be him…

But he didn't want to do anything rash until he knew for sure.

Megatron paced back and forth wondering what exactly he was going to say to her, some how, 'hey, we made love four million years ago and my spies found out you're carrying a sparkling and I wanted to know if it was mine' just didn't seem like a very good way to start a conversation.

But Megatron also hesitated too. What if it _was_ his child? What would he do? Sweep Elita off her pedes, kidnap their youngling and take them to a remote planet and live happily ever after as a family, no longer caring about the war? Maybe in one of _her_ fantasies, but Megatron thought this to be the most preposterous idea ever. Perhaps he could talk to Elita and figure out what to do about it. Yes, that sounded like a plan. He took a step in the direction of the cell.

He paused again.

What if it _wasn't _his child? What if Prime had manned-up enough to take Elita away to some secret place to dance with her as he had done the night before? What would he do then? It would be awkward to bring up the subject of the sparkling; only to find out it wasn't his. Suddenly Megatron's spark ached at the thought of it being anyone's child but his own.

He had to find out.

His steps were slow, but his uncomfortable steps were easily mistaken for caution in facing hi rival's mate. He opened the cell door wanting to talk to Elita, to find Starscream there. Anger boiled up in him, like it always did when he laid optics on this particular seeker, but seeing him standing over _her_ added something else to his usual agitation.

Starscream turned around it surprise at the approach of his leader. Megatron suppressed a growl, looking the treacherous seeker optic to optic tended to piss the Decepticon leader off more then just simply seeing him did. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

There was danger in his voice that Starscream picked up on, he stammered and stuttered, trying to explain himself, but just succeeding in wearing Megatron's patience thin. He rolled his optics half-listening to the seeker whine, when he caught sight of Elita looking at him. Her optics were bright and she appeared ready to say something. The moment she realized he was looking at her, however, she turned her face away.

Megatron knew in that moment who had fathered the sparkling, and smirked as if this were some sort of victory.

--

Elita tapped her foot impatiently. The Decepticon known as Starscream, rattled on, and on, and she wondered how Megatron could put up with him, and almost giggled to herself when she remembered that Megatron didn't most of the time, at least according to what she heard from Autobot spies. Nervously the pink femme risked another glance up at Megatron.

He snapped back and Starscream whenever he felt the seeker was crossing the line. And glanced down at her occasionally, making her look away again, afraid that someone else might walk in and see what her optics were undoubtedly revealing. But she couldn't help glancing back up when she felt his optics leave her. She certainly hadn't thought of it, and probably never would have, had it not been for what happened four million years ago, but now she couldn't help but notice how handsome the Decepticon leader was…

At last she heard Megatron tire of this seeker and tell him to beat it. Starscream protested of course, but the moment the Decepticon leader lifted his fusion cannon, the second in command bolted with a freighted whimper.

Finally leaving them alone.

She opened her mouth; she'd been rehearsing what she wanted to tell him in her head while she was waiting. No words came. Imagining talking to Megatron and actually talking to him were two very different things, she realized. In person Megatron was a lot more intimidating, his powerful strides as he circled and examined her like a hungry vulture over a carcass, was a constant reminder that that Megatron wasn't a nice gentle understanding mech who would listen closely and wait for her to get through what she wanted to say. No, Megatron was trough, hard and cold to the core, if she wanted to talk, she would have to get to the point quick, and simple lest he get annoyed and figure what she wanted to say wasn't worth the wait and leave.

She opened her mouth again ready to confess the truth of the sparkling she had to watch grow from afar. But her voice was not the one that rang out first.

"Well, the leader of the female Autobots…and here everyone thought you would be hard to catch..." his voice was a mix between a dangerous growl and a smug purr. Elita was both thrilled by it, and insulted. The sound sent chills through her that danced with excitement, and phantom hands from her memory caressed her at the sound of his voice. But at the same time, this was the same tone he had used moments before with Starscream. There was no special ring to it, or rare gentleness. Angrily she turned her gaze from him.

He'd been out for a night of pleasure four million years ago. What exactly did she expect from him?

"I misjudged the power of the Decepticon invaders." She said sharply, "It won't happen again."

Megatron snorted, "There won't be a need, my dear, you're a prisoner of war, I don't intend to give you up."

There was that 'my dear' again. But there wasn't any change in his tone and she began to suspect that was just what he said to femmes to make them feel more comfortable.

"You know he'll come for me." Elita replied, Megatron cocked his head, "Optimus Prime," She clarified. "The Autobot would never leave one of their own to be your 'prisoner of war'…"

Megatron's optics flashed with anger, his hand came up from his side and clasped her chin harshly, she yelped in pain and she glared at him defiance glowing in her own blue optics. The Decepticon leader stroked her chin gently with a thumb, sending shivers through her; he smirked, lowering so that they were face to face.

"We'll see about that, won't we my dear?" he purred dangerously. Elita began thinking that perhaps Megatron had been more intoxicated then she had believed the night they had met. That he didn't remember the love they had made or the dagger he had given her as protection.

He leaded closer suddenly, catching her off guard when he began to whisper "I told you I would be taking this back." He backed away slightly to reveal his dagger, the one he had told belonged once to his father, before leaning forward again, "Elita…" He breathed, "There's something we need to talk about…"

She knew exactly what he was thinking, and her spark stop pulsing for a moment as his face and lips came closer and closer. She parted her lips for him, but the doors suddenly opened and a Decepticon Elita couldn't give a name to, rushed in. Megatron pulled way instantly, leaving Elita to meet air.

"What is it?" Megatron snapped.

"Autobots!" The con replied, "We're under attack."

Megatron gave a sharp nod, "Ready the strike team, and tell the seekers to prepare for battle." He ordered the Decepticon bowed his head respectfully with a salute and dashed off to fulfill his leader's demands. Megatron turned back to her abruptly, clutching her shoulder roughly and painfully, "Stay here." He growled, his anger at being interrupted with news of attack had changed his mood completely, and Elita whimper in pain, fear and desire, "I deal with you when I return."

With that, and _only_ that turned away and exited, Elita could hear him barking orders to Decepticon's he passed in the hall. Her spark sank within her and broke as her hope had when he had been leaning toward her. She felt stupid and hurt. Megatron didn't care about her, just that she was a useful tool in turning around the war. He was using her.

All she could do for a long time was wait and mope until a handful of Autobots arrived to release and informed her of the danger Optimus Prime was now in. She wanted nothing more to do with Megatron anymore, he'd hurt her too much now. This time she let him see her optics light up at the sight of Optimus, and she risked her life…her _life_ to save his rival's life.

And she made sure Megatron saw her disappointment in him before she fell into oblivion.

_TBC_

_Next chapter will be from Optimus point of view, and I hope that I will not disappoint any of you with how he feels. Please review!_


	4. Truth

_Thank you all for helping me get to chapter four. I promised you Optimus and here's Optimus. I hope everyone likes his characterization, I've been thinking about how to write his view of the situation while I was writing 'Cage'. I don't want to make him seem like some jealous pissy villain like some people might do in this kind of fic (because I honestly don't see Optimus as the type at all) while making Megatron look like some sparkling Edward Cullen. Before anyone says anything about that last comment, no I don't like Twilight; I just want to make sure no one's getting that impression._

--

**Prisoner**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

Optimus carried Elita over to the berth, carefully using his spark's energy to restart her's as Alpha Trion had instructed him. She had saved his life, and now he alone could do the same for her. In a few moments Elita began to stir, her blue optics opened in slivers and she started to blink, unsure where she was or how she had gotten there.

"Elita…" he said gently.

The pink femme looked over at him confused and exhausted "…Optimus?" She groaned, "What hap…Where am…?" he groaned again.

"You used you're power to save me," he explained, "and I thank you."

"…Welcome" she replied weakly her optics sparkled with affection, but shame and sadness too.

"Get some rest." He advised, "You'll drain yourself again if you try to do too much."

"…right…" her optics were already off-line and she soon fell into recharge.

He sat by her side and waited, watching her gently, like a guardian angel, waiting for her to awaken again. She was a dear friend to him, and he wanted to be sure she would be okay, but that was it. He didn't love her. He couldn't. It was against his nature as a Prime to put one individual above all others.

He saw the way Ironhide looked at Chromia, and she looked at him in return. He saw the way they held each other, and heard the subtle special change in their voices as they spoke to each other. The sadness and love when they said good-bye was something you would need to be blind not to see.

He was supposed to be like that with the pink femme resting before him, but he was not. He knew he never could be. She had cheated on him, he knew, he could tell by the shame and sadness that had been in her optics before they had dropped and she fell away into a restful sleep. She had broken their promise to wait to be together after the war, and for that he was glad.

He could never be the mech she wanted him to be, the mech she deserved. Freedom was the right of all sentient beings he often said, they should have the freedom to love as they pleased as well. Elita had. She had met someone, she had fallen in love, and while she tried to remain true to her promise for him, she could not change the way she felt about whomever it was she had loved.

Elita moaned in her sleep, a terrified lonely moan. Optimus reached forward and stroked her face to calm her, she mumbled something, there was a name he couldn't catch. Her lover? He hoped so. She needed someone who would cherish her over everything, love her, protect her when she needed protection, and have someone to protect in return. She needed someone to share that special tinkle in their voices, to share the looks, and pain and love.

She deserved it.

But she didn't take it, because of him and loveless relationship that Alpha Trion had bound them to. Optimus didn't hold anything against the older mech, he only had a deep respect for the idea he had, an equal to the prime, a female escort to bring symbols of equality to both mechs and femmes. It just didn't work out the way Alpha Trion had hoped. For that there was nothing to be angry about.

Elita stirred again, mumbling to her dream lover. There was a knock at the door, Firestar and Inferno told him that Ironhide was looking for him, he nodded, saying he'd be right out, and turned back to the femme on the berth. The leader of the Autobot regarded her with the fondest of friendship and beneath his mask Optimus smiled. "I wish you luck Elita One."

_TBC_

_Chapter Four down, I have at least two more chapters planned, and if you haven't read 'Cage' the final chapter will lead directly into that, chapter five will be from Alpha Trion's perspective, as he contemplates the mistake he made. After that my next plan is a sequel to 'Cage', so if you like this story and Cage be on the look out for that. Please review, flame me not!_


	5. Regret

_Wow I never thought I would get a multi-chapter fic like this all the way up to a fifth chapter. The thanks goes all to my reviewers and the dark Romeo and Juliet that are my Megs and Eli muses. I didn't think I'd get so attached to them as a pairing. Good luck my muses, pray you don't have anymore kids, I don't know if the fanfic section of my brain could handle that._

--

**Prisoner**

**Chapter 5: Regret**

Alpha Trion couldn't say that he regretted creating Elita One herself, but he regretted the idea. How foolish to make a female counterpart to a Prime. How could he have ever thought anything good could come out of it, when he knew for a fact that Prime's could not put any other, femme or not, about all others? That was why he himself did not bare the matrix of Leadership, h cared too much for his dear Beta.

But he loved the femme he had created, much as a father would love his daughter, and he was proud of her willingness to risk herself for the chance to do good. But he couldn't let that happen; her power was too dangerous, if it ever fell into the wrong hands it would not only destroy the femme, but all else. _Elita_ was too dangerous.

But when he thought of the idea, Trion had thought she would have Optimus to love and protect her. But Optimus could not love her as his friends loved the femmes they had chosen to spend their lives with, as he himself loved Beta. Nothing could truly be beloved by a Prime.

And so Alpha Trion regretted creating a femme with a purpose she could never fulfill, and lived downheartedly knowing the misery Elita One must feel, to be too dangerous to walk free, but not have the comfort of someone to love her, and so he and Beta treated her as their beloved child, seeing as they had lost one of their own. Elita filled a space long empty for them, but they could not do the same for her.

One day Beta made contact with him. Revealing a secret their 'daughter' had been keeping. A sparkling. Both knew that it could not belong to Optimus Prime. Elita must have met someone else in the Autobot army to love. It didn't occur to them that the sparkling could be of a Decepticon father until Beta told him of the drastic measures Elita was going to, trying to hide her child.

She must have snuck out, go into the city and bumped into a Decepticon off-duty and… It was horrifying to think what _could_ have happened if her lover had know who she was. Alpha and Beta decided not to reprimand her for finding the one thing she desired above all else, but instead to protect her secret and when the time came, took care of the sparkling for her, so that she would always be close by.

Now that her sparkling was grown, and training under her mother, he felt he had finally made up for his mistake. It put him at ease, and he gladly told Elita that, when the time was right, he would allow her to join her friends in battle. Then the attack by the Decepticons was made. Elita was captured, and all would have been in vain. But thankfully her friends, Optimus included, were able to save her, and she had gotten her chance to fight at their sides. But it reminded him of how dangerous she was. He had to secret her away again.

No. Alpha Trion did not regret creating Elita One. He regretted the misery he had put her through and would continue to put her through. The old mech walked by the pink femme's quarters with his mate at his side… They paused a moment and slipped in to check on her. She had been crying again. A broken spark was a terrible condition, but Elita had fallen into recharge and was blissfully calm. Beta stroked her face like a mother would a sleeping child, and Alpha patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

And they left. He would make it up to her again…Somehow, but for now all he could do was regret.

_I didn't want Alpha Trion sounding like an evil character either, so I hope this does him justice. One more chapter to go!_


	6. Final Thoughts

_And this brings us to the conclusion of __**Prisoner**__, this chapter leads directly in to __**Cage**__ so if you have yet to read it because you wanted to finish this one first you wait is over. Thanks to all my reviewers who encouraged me to keep writing, I hope you will find this a satisfying ending to this ark._

_--_

**Prisoner **

**Chapter 6: Final Thoughts**

_2005_

It had been a hard day, the Decepticons were all exhausted from the day's labor, but their victory left them eager for the day ahead. It seemed with the conquering of their home planet many Decepticons were getting their old spark back. They were invincible, and they would crush the Autobots. 

Most of the Decepticons enjoyed their recreational time, but one did not. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons hated it when he had free time. He knew he it should be his chance to unwind, but if he wasn't occupying his thoughts with plans of conquest, only one thing entered his mind.

"Elita One…" The silver mech murmured, leaning back on the wall of his private quarters. That femme…and that look she had given him…Why did she vex him so? It had been so long ago that they'd shared a chance meeting in an alley. In their last encounter, Megatron has sought to ring the truth from her, the truth of their sparkling, but he'd never gotten the chance to speak with her privately about it. Not for long anyway.

Then he had seen her with Optimus. That look…It was burned into his processor, it made him angry, but not at her. His spark ached, an image of her flashed across his optics, and he felt the familiar burn of lust, but also a deep pang within him, painful, but at the same time sort of pleasant in a way. Why was he so upset? It couldn't be that he _actually_-

"Stop that!" he barked at himself. He couldn't think that, he had to deny it…it couldn't possibly-

There was a knock at the door, Megatron invited the guest to come in, it would be a great distraction, one he was desperate for. The doors slid open, revealing the blue and white communications officer, and closed again as he entered. "Soundwave." He greeted.

"Message Lord Megatron:" Soundwave replied in his usual monotone, "News from Shockwave. Information received: Female Autobot base located."

Megatron's spark ached again. _Elita!_ "Great." He smirked, trying to hide his uncontrollable desire, "Send word to the seekers, we'll invade when plans are prepared." He waited. Soundwave did not move, "You're excused." The overlord told him.

"Megatron." Soundwave said taking a step forward, "You are troubled."

"Get out of here." He ordered. The communications officer shook his head, "What exactly do you think is wrong?" He growled rolling his optics, knowing Soundwave wouldn't go until he was sure Megatron didn't need him. Unlike Starscream, the blue Decepticon was not afraid of his fusion cannon.

"Analysis: Megatron has been expressing telltale signs of unease since the capture of Autobot Femme Elita One." _Uh-oh_, Megatron tensed, he didn't like where this was going "Study of subjects mind reveals: tension... Continued discomfort upon the subject of the Autobot femme, and subtle emotional readings stimulated by mentions of her, leads to confusion. Conclusion:" Soundwave hesitated, waiting for his leader's reaction, "You are in love."

Megatron's body loosened and he let out a deep sigh. It was one thing to deny it to himself; but denying it to Soundwave was impossible. Figured that the telepath would pick up on him eventually, he probably knew it before Megatron did. But why wait this long?

"Megatron:" Soundwave reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder, "Emotion love: Difficult. Uncontrollable, unconditional, dangerous. Feelings: Could be used against you."

"I know." Megatron growled. "Frag, how could I have let this happen!? I don't want this at all Soundwave!"

"Emotions: Complicated." The telepath patted his shoulder, "Options: none. Must keep secret; none must know: Starscream would take advantage."

"I can't go on like this though!" The silver mech snapped, now that he was no longer denying the fact that he truly did have feelings, feelings for Elita, it was time he stopped denying everything they meant. "It's been distracting me! Starscream's right, I don't have what it takes to lead anymore, I keep thinking about her, my performance as leader is slipping, its pure luck that I've managed to lead us this far."

"Desist!" The Communications officer snapped back, "Megatron: Formidable Decepticon; admirable leader. Megatron has kept the Decepticons together, with or without 'distraction'. Luck: Obsolete."

Megatron snarled pushing Soundwave away from him, and turning angrily away. His spark hurt with desire, but Soundwave was right, even with his desires he had managed to keep the army together, led them to victory over Cybertron, beaten Starscream down over and over. Only one thing he had said was true. He turned back, spark aching, the Decepticon overlord couldn't order the invasion of the female Autobot base,. "What should I do?" he said, knowing that Soundwave was already aware of his predicament, "I can't hurt her again."

"Inquiry: tricky…Scenario: intricate…Suggestion:" He pulled a datapad out from a hidden compartment and handed it to him, on it was the coordinates for…The female Autobot base? "…Go to her Megatron. Tell her what you feel: Figure something out."

Megatron stared at the datapad for a moment before looking up at the blue Decepticon. It was surprising how often he forgot that they were friends, as well as comrades in battle. "Thank you." he said in his rare gentle tone, reserved for his most intimate moments, such as this.

Soundwave nodded. "Go Megatron."

Now? Why not? He was on Cybertron after all, he had free time, Only Soundwave would know. He left, mapping out the best route to the coordinates. It was time to see Elita again. Time to tell her know what she should have been told when he had last had her.

_I'm coming_, he thought.

_Fin_

_Thank you for reading. __**Prisoner**__ is now officially at its end, continued in __**Cage**__. I have a sequel in mind, and I need a little help coming up with a title, to prevent spoiler on its plot, I will simply ask for a title that will fit the scheme I have going with the other fics in this series, but also has something to do with a theme of being released. Remember that __**Cage**__ ends with the plot of the movie, Megatron is 'dead' the sequel will have to do with Galvatron, rather than Megatron. Please review!_


End file.
